rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The General
'''John J. Pershing or more commonly known as the General is a Red leader and the commanding officer of the Alpha Reds. He is the only one out of any Alpha Blues or Reds to have a extensive military carer, so far to being a ex-SPARTAN-III commando. However, due to his attitude towards even to his own commanding officer where he was sent to Project Freelancer and becoming a Simulation Trooper. Before he became a Simulation Trooper, he was a SPARTAN-III on the UNSC Infinity, was meant to be among the chosen SPARTAN-IIIs to be with it. However, after he directly insulted his commanding officer, but shown great insubordination, which got him kicked out of the SPARTAN-III program and becoming a Simulation Trooper. Oddly enough, he was specifically chosen by Captain Flowers to be a Red Team leader for Red Base Alpha-17B. While he was at 17B, he quickly became a rival to the Alpha Blues team leader, Lux Chapel, mainly due to the fact both of them fought in the Great War and were greatly renowned in their respective field of service. Biography Early Life Birth & Childhood The General, born as John J. Pershing was born on the planet of Arcadia in 2490, and was in military family. When his parents was KIA when the Great War started, he vowed to become a marine to avenge their deaths Early Military John joined enlisted into the UNSC Army and soon was assigned to the planet of Harvest. During his time on Harvest, he was trained by Avery Johnson and was among those in the Battle of Harvest. He help evacuate the planet of its citizens to Utgard and was among the most accomplish during the battle and the defense of the citizens. He was then task to capture intelligence on the Covenant's motives, and found out they are interested in the artifacts to the militia. Up to the end, John shows great leadership and self-sacrifice to evacuate and gain more intelligence. Due to this, he has been promoted to General of the Armies, the highest rank of the UNSC Army, effectively making him the commanding chief of the Army. No one has ever held this rank since the 21st century, making John a rare occurrence. Great War During the Great War, John has been one of the most vital personnel who command large armies of the war. As the General of the Armies, he is a highly tactical expert and has won on multiple battlefields, and fought on many planets and was able to wear the MJOLNIR Power armor to which he found out he had the SPARTAN-III augmentations when he was a child. SPARTAN-III Program How he became a SPARTAN-III is unknown, but it said he had the became one when he enlisted into the Army in secrecy to see how potent it was. When it was successful, and he was finally able to wear the armor. He is considered to be a highly lethal SPARTAN-IIIs and had fought and defended planet Earth. Kicked Out & Project Freelancer When John displayed great deal of insubordination to his world leaders and insulted to many around him, he was not only kicked out of the SPARTAN-III program, but was severely demoted and was sent to Project Freelancer as Simulation Trooper, where he was chosen by Flowers to be the commanding officer of the Alpha Reds The Alpha Chronicles The Alphas! A dollar? Gold Dude Under the Dirt Under the War! 1.3 Met-what now? The Tank? What About it? Death God? After Chapel The Darkness of the General Knock, knock. Who's there? Pein? Down, but not up! WTf? Mongoose? Infiltration the A.I Storage Facility The A.I. Kappa FREELANCERS?!! ∞ Eternal Hey there!! What the f##k is a Spongebob?! Abilities Peak Human Strength Being augmented as a child without his knowledge, the General had greater strength then any soldiers of the UNSC Army. It turns out he was augmented to become a SPARTAN-III, and with this, had the greatest strength the Alpha Reds or the Alpha Blues. His strength is now challenged by Lux's Strength Boost Armor Enhancement. Trivia/Notes *The General is more militaristic and on drills and protocoles then Sarge, and possess greater leadership skills and coordination. **Despite that, the General has little understanding in engineering, to which Sarge seems to a expert in. *The General is the only human in the 26th century to gain the rank of General of the Armies. A rank no one was promoted to since the 21st century. **When does promoted to a six-star rank, they are always considered to be living legends. *His parents named him after John J. Pershing, a renowned senior United States Army Officer, and one of the two only people to hold the rank General of the Armies, the other being George Washington. Category:Reds